LOST
by mybestbaetae
Summary: [Oneshot] [NCT] [Jaehyun x Taeyong] [JaeYong] Taeyong sepenuhnya menyalahkan Jaehyun yang membuat mereka tersesat. Untuk event #ANightWithJaeYong. DLDR! RnR?


**L O S T**

NCT © SM Entertainment

Jaehyun x Taeyong

Untuk event **#ANightWithJaeYong**

 **Warning!** AU. Out of Characters. Typo(s)

.

* * *

" _Hyung_."

"Hm. Ya?" suara Taeyong parau, sambil menegakkan duduknya. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah saat mereka melewati toko kue kesukaan, lalu ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Melihat jam tangannya, Taeyong sadar itu sudah lebih dari sejam lalu. _Jadi aku tidur selama itu_ , pikir Taeyong. Perutnya berbunyi, karena makanan yang terakhir masuk ke perutnya adalah sarapannya yang hanya berupa roti panggang dan segelas susu. Melihat sekelilingnya, Taeyong juga sadar jika kini mereka tengah berhenti di pinggir jalan.

Jari jemari Jaehyun mengetuk-ngetuk pegangan stir. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengakui sesuatu," gumamnya ragu-ragu.

"Sebentar. Dimana ini?" Taeyong merasa ada yang salah dengan tempat mereka sekarang. Ia tak ingat melewati tempat ini untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka. Taeyong semakin curiga saat melihat Jaehyun yang berusaha keras menolak memandang matanya langsung. Pertanda buruk. "Demi Tuhan, Jaehyun. Jika kau mau bilang kau merusakkan mobilku, atau bilang kau baru saja menabrak orang, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu."

"Tidak, tidak! Astaga. Bukan itu!" Jaehyun menjawab panik. Masih enggan berbagi tatap dengan Taeyong di sampingnya, Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku rasa, eum, aku salah belok tadi."

Taeyong menatapnya. " _Ha_?"

"Dan sepertinya kita juga kehabisan bensin."

" _Ha_?"

" _Hyung_ ―"

"Jaehyun, jangan bercanda denganku."

Jaehyun meringis. Menggeleng lemah. Merasa bersalah sekaligus takut Taeyong akan membunuhnya saat itu juga. "Aku serius, _hyung_. Dan aku tak tahu ini ada di mana." Dan setelah ia selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, Jaehyun cepat-cepat melepas _seatbelt_ dan keluar mobil. Kabur. Bersamaan dengan Taeyong yang melemparinya dengan kotak tisu yang ada di _dashboard_. Tepat waktu, dan pilihan paling bijak. Karena jika tidak maka Jaehyun akan berakhir dengan mengenaskan, karena barang lemparan Taeyong berikutnya adalah hiasan bunga bergoyang-goyang. Bisa bocor kepalanya jika terkena lemparan benda itu.

" _YA_! KAU MAU KEMANA, JAEHYUN!?"

Namun tentu saja aksi kaburnya tak cukup untuk menyelamatkannya dari amukan Taeyong. Karena sosok itu mengikutinya keluar dari mobil, sambil berteriak. Berusaha mengejarnya tepat di belakang.

" _Hyung_ , jangan bunuh aku!"

"Kemari kau, Jaehyun. Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Taeyong berusaha menangkapnya dan Jaehyun otomatis berlari ke lain arah, membuatnya dan Taeyong berkejar-kejaran di tempat terhalang mobil mereka. Dewasa sekali.

"Kenapa kau diam saja!?"

"Aku memberitahu _hyung_ barusan!"

"Kau harusnya memberitahuku lebih cepat! Lagipula kau sendiri yang bilang tahu jalannya saat minta menyetir tadi!"

"Aku lupa!"

"Apa gunanya ponsel canggihmu? Pajangan?! Kau bisa membuka _maps_ kalau kau lupa!"

"Aku tidak berfikir sampai ke sana, _hyung_!"

Mereka saling berteriak satu sama lain. Lalu sadar jika perdebatan konyol mereka takkan membuat mereka kembali ke satu jam lalu. Taeyong bersandar ke mobil, merasa tenaganya terkuras. Belum lagi perutnya yang berbunyi minta diisi. Lengkap sudah. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" tanyanya. Kali ini tanpa berteriak, tapi masih terdengar kesal.

Jaehyun ragu-ragu berjalan mendekat. "Aku sudah berusaha membangunkanmu sebelumnya, _hyung_. Tapi kau tidur terlalu pulas dan tidak bergeming. Dengkuran kerasmu juga membuatku tidak tega, jadi aku memilih untuk terus saja mengikuti jalan."

Bukannya mencerna alasan Jaehyun, Taeyong malah mendengus mendengar ejekan pemuda itu untuknya. _Demi koleksi spongebobnya_ , _seorang Lee Taeyong tidak mendengkur!_

"Jadi bodoh juga ada batasnya." Taeyong balik mengejek.

"Ya, maafkan pemuda tampan yang bodoh ini." Jaehyun jelas tak senang menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang di salahkan di sini. Karena ia tak sepenuhnya salah.

Taeyong melihat ke sekitarnya. Jalanan di mana mereka berada saat ini benar-benar sepi. Tak ada kendaraan yang lewat sedari tadi. Dan jangan tanya tentang pom bensin, karena sebuah rumah atau orang lewat yang bisa ia mintai tolongpun tak ada. Jaehyun benar-benar sukses membawanya ke tempat entah berantah. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam mobil dan seketika merutuk melihat baterainya hampir habis. Cepat-cepat mengecek _maps,_ penasaran di mana sebenarnya mereka terdampar sekarang.

Taeyong melotot, kembali menyuarakan protes. "Jaehyun, ini melenceng jauh sekali dari tujuan kita!"

"Aku tahu, _hyung_." Jaehyun memutar bola matanya, "Sudah jangan dibahas."

Tujuan mereka adalah sebuah ladang perkebunan yang ada di pinggiran Seoul, yang tak cukup jauh dari villa milik keluarga Ji. Putra tertua mereka akan menikah besok dan memilih tema _vintage wedding_ untuk pernikahannya. Taeyong dan Jaehyun sering menghabiskan waktu libur mereka di sana sebelumnya. Taeyong sampai tak percaya jika Jaehyun bisa melupakan jalannya, padahal ia sendiri yang dengan percaya dirinya menawarkan diri untuk menyetir. Sepertinya pemuda Jung itu mulai mengalami kepikunan dini.

Pilihan tepat untuk membuat rencana datang di H-1. Karena jika tidak, Taeyong akan kehilangan momen paling penting dari dua sahabatnya―Johnny dan Hansol―karena hal ini. Karena Jaehyun-bodoh.

"Aku lapar," gumam Taeyong, memegangi perutnya. Waktu makan siang sudah lewat dan ia belum makan apapun. Tangannya yang lain memegang ponsel di telinga, menunggu respon dari panggilannya ke jasa derek. "Kau punya makanan, Jaehyun?"

"Sebentar." Jaehyun membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Seingatnya ia menyimpan beberapa _snackbar_. Dan itu dia, ada tiga buah. Ditambah sebatang coklat, dan botol minum. Hanya itu yang ia punya di mobilnya. Jika saja ia tahu ia akan tersasar hari ini, tentu ia akan membeli persediaan makanan sebelumnya. Jaehyun membukakan bungkus dari satu snackbar itu dan memberikannya pada Taeyong. "Ini, _hyung_."

Taeyong menerimanya, mulai makan di sela obrolannya di telpon. Sementara Jaehyun masuk ke mobil, membuka botol minum dan meminumnya hampir setengah, kehausan.

"Lokasi kami sekarang ada di sekita―Hallo? Hallo?!" Taeyong menatap ponselnya tak percaya. Benda itu mati, kehabisan daya. Padahal ia belum sempat menyebutkan lokasinya. Setelah menghabiskan snackbarnya, Taeyong menengok ke dalam mobil lewat jendela. Tangannya terulur, "Jaehyun, pinjam ponselmu. Ponselku mati."

"Ponselku juga mati, _hyung_." Jaehyun memperlihatkan ponselnya. Yang merupakan model keluaran terbaru tapi nyatanya sungguh tak berguna di saat begini. "Aku lupa men _charge_ nya semalam," tambahnya tanpa dosa.

Taeyong _facepalm_ , lalu menghela nafasnya putus asa.

 _Great,_ pikirnya. Jadi mereka benar-benar terjebak di sini?

.

* * *

Jaehyun tidak tahu jika Taeyong- _hyung_ nya bisa sekejam ini. Hanya karena _kesalahan kecil_ yang ia buat, ia jadi bahan bulan-bulanan kekesalan Taeyong. Ia hanya bersyukur Taeyong bukan seorang perempuan, karena jika iya, tentu Jaehyun akan mengalami hal seperti ini setidaknya sebulan sekali. Kenapa _hyung_ nya itu persis sekali seperti wanita PMS jika begini?

Taeyong menendangnya ke luar dari mobil. Memintanya berjaga sekaligus mencegat kendaraan apapun yang lewat layaknya tiang rambu lalu-lintas, sementara yang menyuruh asik-asikan di dalam mobil sambil makan _snackbar_. Jaehyun ingin protes tentu saja, tapi Taeyong akan selalu membalikkan kata-katanya karena semua ini terjadi karena kesalahannya.

Setelah merasa ide ini takkan berhasil, Jaehyun menyerah. Kakinya pegal berdiri hampir satu jam lamanya. Dan selama itu belum ada kendaraan atau satu orangpun yang lewat. Sudah hampir sore juga, mereka tak mungkin diam di sini terus sambil menunggu seseorang datang. Pernikahan Johnny dan Hansol akan diselenggarakan besok pagi, dan mereka tentu tak mau melewatkannya. Setelah memikirkan segala kemungkinan, mereka akhirnya sepakat. Dengan hanya membawa dompet, ponsel mati, sebatang cokelat, dan botol minum yang bersisa sedikit, memilih untuk meninggalkan mobil dan berjalan. Meninggalkan mobil beserta pakaian yang harusnya mereka kenakan besok.

"Kita terlihat seperti gelandangan."

"Gelandangan tampan."

 _Jaehyun dan segala kenarsisannya_ , pikir Taeyong. Meski dalam hati Taeyong sepenuhnya mengakui jika Jaehyun memang tampan, dengan catatan masih ada di bawah ketampanannya.

Taeyong yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya berjalan dalam diam sedari tadi sambil menendangi kerikil sesekali. Pemuda itu bahkan hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri. Perjalanan mereka yang terlalu tenang ini membuat Jaehyun aneh sendiri.

" _Hyung_ katakan sesuatu." Jaehyun membalik badannya, membuatnya berjalan mundur dan bisa berhadapan dengan Taeyong. " _Hyung_ yang terlalu diam membuatku takut."

" _Hm_." Taeyong bergumam tidak jelas. Ia sedang mencoba menghemat energinya, karena tahu perjalanan mereka masih panjang. Ia jenis orang yang tak suka olahraga, dan tubuhnya mudah lelah. Tidak seperti Jaehyun, pemuda itu _monster_. Karena sama sekali tak terlihat kelelahan atau bahkan berkeringat sedikitpun setelah berjalan sejauh ini. "Kenapa memangnya?"

" _Hyung_ 'kan biasanya selalu marah-marah."

" _YA_!"

Jaehyun tertawa sambil mundur lebih cepat. Di lain pihak, Taeyong sudah melupakan niatannya untuk menyimpan energi, memilih menghabiskan sisa-sisa energinya untuk mengejar Jaehyun meski dengan nafas pendek-pendek. Naas, karena sifat cerobohnya yang tak melihat ikatan sepatunya lepas, ia malah jatuh di tengah jalan. Dengan lutut dan telapak tangan bergesekan dengan aspal.

" _Hyung_!"

Jaehyun yang sudah jauh di depan berteriak khawatir. Berlari cepat untuk kembali dan membantu Taeyong yang perlahan berdiri. Tapi yang ia dapat setelah sampai adalah Taeyong yang memukulinya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Jaehyun! Aku jadi nampak bodoh!"

" _Ya_! _Ya_! _Hyung_ , sakit!"

"Rasakan!"

Di sela kesakitannya yang muncul akibat pukulan Taeyong, Jaehyun bisa melihat telapak tangan Taeyong yang memerah dan lecet di sana-sini. Dengan cepat, Jaehyun memegang tangan Taeyong, melihat lukanya sekaligus menghentikan pukulan _hyung_ nya itu terhadap tubuhnya. " _Hyung_ , tanganmu luka."

" _Huh?_ "

Taeyong baru sadar dengan luka yang sebagian besar berada di sisi telapak tangannya itu saat melihat tangannya yang genggam Jaehyun. Benar, itu memerah dengan lecet di sana-sini, tapi tidak sampai mengeluarkan darah. Jelas karena tergores aspal dan kerikil saat ia jatuh tadi. _Pantas perih_ , pikir Taeyong.

Sebelum Taeyong bisa membuka mulutnya, mengatakan jika luka ini tak seberapa, Jaehyun sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya terjulur lebih jauh. Membuka botol minum yang sedari dipegangnya dan menumpahkan air itu ke permukaan kedua tangan Taeyong, yang langsung meringis. Sensasi dingin di kulitnya menyadarkan Taeyong tentang apa yang mau pemuda Jung itu lakukan dengan air minum berharga mereka. Membasuh lukanya.

"Itu air minum terakhir kita!" ucap Taeyong, sambil menarik tangannya. Ia tak mau membuang benda berharga seperti itu demi luka lecet di tangannya.

Tapi Jaehyun bersikeras. "Tidak peduli," katanya. Menarik kedua tangan Taeyong dan membasuh luka _hyung_ nya itu dengan air hingga hanya menyisakan botol kosong.

Taeyong melotot memandang bulir-bulir air jatuh begitu saja membasahi aspal, terbuang sia-sia. Dan saat pegangan tangan Jaehyun terlepas, hal yang pertama ia lakukan adalah memukul kepala Jaehyun.

"Sakit, _hyung_!"

"Jaehyun bodoh!" umpatnya, kesal.

Jaehyun mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Lebih baik kau mengataiku bodoh dibanding aku membiarkan lukamu kena infeksi, _hyung_."

Taeyong cemberut. Jaehyun yang berlaga _gentleman_ seperti ini di depannya selalu bisa membuatnya tak jadi marah. Dalam hati menyayangkan air yang seharusnya bisa melewati tenggorokannya justru membahasi aspal. Mengabaikan Jaehyun yang kini menurunkan posisinya hingga berlutut dan menaruh botol minum di aspal tepat di sampingnya, sebelum meraih tali-temali sepatu Taeyong dan mulai mengikatkannya.

Taeyong memandang ke bawah.

" _Hyung_ , sebenarnya umurmu berapa? Masa menali tali sepatu saja tidak bisa?"

Taeyong membuang mukanya. Diam-diam malu (sekaligus senang, tapi ia tak mau mengakuinya) dengan perlakuan Jaehyun ini. "Berisik."

Setelah memastikan tali sepatu itu takkan lepas lagi, dan menimbulkan insiden yang sama, Jaehyun berbalik arah. Kali ini memunggungi Taeyong.

"Ayo naik ke punggungku, _hyung_. Aku gendong."

"Apa? Tidak!"

Jaehyun berbalik lagi, mendongak menatap Taeyong yang barusan menolaknya. "Cepat naik, _hyung_. Aku tahu lututmu pasti lecet juga karena jatuh tadi."

"Tapi aku bisa jalan sendiri― _aduh_!"

"Lihat?" Jaehyun memandang _hyung_ nya itu dengan alis terangkat, setelah sebelumnya menekan lutut Taeyong cukup keras dan membuat pemuda itu mengaduh sakit. Dugaannya memang benar. " _Hyung_ akan kesakitan kalo berjalan. Jadi biarkan aku menggendongmu."

"Tapi tetap saja. Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

" _Hyung_ ―"

 _Ugh_. Jika tatapan Jaehyun sudah _seperti itu_ , Taeyong jadi takkan bisa menolaknya.

Menyeramkan, _sih_.

Jaehyun membalik tubuhnya lagi, "Cepat naik, _hyung_."

Dengan enggan, dan cemberut akut, Taeyong menurut. Berjongkok untuk mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jaehyun dan menyamankan posisinya di punggung pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu, satu tangannya menggenggam botol minum―benda yang sudah kosong itu tak mungkin mereka tinggalkan.

" _Huh_."

Taeyong sudah bukan anak-anak lagi, ia sudah hampir mencapai usia pertengahan dua puluh. Ia selalu berusaha keras menampilkan kesan laki-laki _manly_ dari dirinya dimanapun dan kapanpun. Dan tentu saja, baginya digendong Jaehyun terlihat tidak ada _manly-manly_ -nya sama sekali.

Setelah memastikan tubuh di punggungnya takkan jatuh, Jaehyun berdiri.

" _Hyung_ , aku tahu kau kesal." Jaehyun menghela nafasnya. "Tapi jangan gigit telingaku."

Taeyong melepaskan gigitannya dan cemberut semakin parah.

Dan perjalanan kembali di lanjutkan.

.

* * *

Jaehyun merasa jika ini memang bukan hari untuknya.

Setelah membuat kesalahan fatal dengan salah mengambil arah dan membuat mereka terdampar di entah berantah begini, menjadi bulan-bulanan kekesalan Taeyong yang meyuruhnya berdiri lama dipinggir jalan seperti tiang rambu jalan, kemudian _ini_.

Jaehyun tidak membicarakan mengenai ia yang mengendong Taeyong. Bukan, bukan itu. Ia sama sekali tak keberatan menggendong Taeyong dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Selain karena ia yang menawarkan, tubuh Taeyong juga tak lebih berat dari Herin― _little princess_ nya yang baru berumur 10 tahun. Terimakasih juga akan hobi olahraganya dan kebiasaannya untuk pergi nge- _gym_ yang membuatnya memiliki stamina luar biasa.

Jaehyun keberatan bukan karena itu semua, ia justru keberatan dengan suara cempreng _hyung_ nya itu yang sedari tadi terdengar berdenging tepat di samping telinganya tanpa henti.

"Jaehyun, kau bisa menurunkanku kalau kau lelah. Aku tahu aku berat."

"Kau ringan, _hyung_. Seringan bulu."

"Bulu kepalamu. Tubuhku dipenuhi otot begini."

"Ototmu kempes, _hyung_. Jangan membual." Jaehyun membalas kejam.

" _YA―whoaah_!" Taeyong terlonjak, lupa dengan posisinya yang masih di punggung Jaehyun dan membuatnya hampir saja jatuh jika tangan Jaehyun tak sigap menahannya. Dengan jantung berdebar, Taeyong kembali mengeratkan tangannya di sekitar leher Jaehyun. "Tadi itu hampir saja," desahnya lega.

Jaehyun yang ikutan kaget langsung mengomel, "Jangan banyak bergerak, _hyung_! Nanti jatuh!"

Taeyong cemberut lagi. "Kalau begitu lebih baik kau turunkan aku. Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Jaehyun memutar bola matanya. Bosan mendengar kalimat yang sama dari mulut Taeyong sejak ia mulai menggendongnya. Sebegitu tak inginkah ia digendong Jaehyun?

"Daripada _hyung_ banyak bicara dan membuat telingaku sakit. Bagaimana kalau makan cokelat saja?" tawar Jaehyun. Dan tawarannya diangguki cepat oleh orang yang bersangkutan. Ah, sialan. _Harusnya aku memikirkan ini lebih cepat_ , pikirnya. Jadi ketenangannya selama beberapa saat lalu tak harus ia relakan.

"Sebentar." Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya, menahan tubuh Taeyong di punggungnya tetap di tempat sementara tangan lain masuk ke saku jaket untuk mengambil batang cokelat. Makanan terakhir yang mereka punya. Memberikannya pada Taeyong. Meski agak kesusahan dengan botol minum di sebelah tangannya, Taeyong tetap bisa membuka bungkusnya. Dan yang lebih penting, pemuda Lee itu akhirnya diam. _Thanks, God_. Begini kan lebih enak.

"Kau lebih ringan dari terakhir kali, _hyung_. Kau makan apa saja? Jangan bilang hanya makan coklat." Jaehyun berkomentar sebelum mengambil satu gigitan dari coklat yang di sodorkan Taeyong ke mulutnya.

" _Hm_. Masa? Aku justru makan lebih banyak akhir-akhir karena tak pernah merasa kenyang. Nafsu makanku menggila," gumam Taeyong, "Lagipula 'kan kau sudah lama sekali tak mengendongku seperti ini, Jaehyun. Jujur saja aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali kita benar-benar menghabiskan waktu bersama."

Jaehyun terdiam, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Cokelat di mulutnya terasa jauh lebih pahit dari seharusnya saat mendengar itu.

" _Hyung_ , aku―"

"Jaehyun, lihat!" Taeyong menujuk semangat.

Jaehyun tersentak karena kalimatnya terpotong, dan Taeyong yang tiba-tiba kembali terlonjak di gendongannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang ditunjuk Taeyong dan melihat padang bunga dari kejauhan.

"Ayo kesana!"

Yah, istirahat sebentar di sana bukanlah ide yang buruk.

.

* * *

Taeyong langsung meminta turun begitu mereka sampai di padang bunga dan Jaehyun menurutinya tanpa banyak protes. Ia hanya protes saat Taeyong mulai berlari menuju kumpulan bunga-bunga di depannya tanpa repot-repot menghiraukan luka di lututnya. Ceroboh. _Khas Taeyong-hyung_ , pikir Jaehyun. " _Hyung_ , jangan berlari!"

Taeyong tak repot-repot mengindahkan itu, karena ia sedang terlalu bersemangat.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tak merasakan rasa senang seperti ini. Sesuatu yang selalu ia rasakan saat melihat padang bunga. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan segala pekerjaannya sehingga tak punya banyak waktu untuk menikmati tempat favoritnya ini. Meski padang bunga ini bukanlah padang bunga yang terlihat seperti padang bunga yang terawat dan tertata dengan baik, dan bahkan lebih terkesan seperti padang bunga liar―Taeyong tetap menyukainya. Karena ia selalu suka melihat bunga-bunga beraneka ragam berada dalam satu tempat.

Taeyong memang lelaki _manly_ , tapi bunga adalah kesukaannya dan baginya itu sama sekali tak menghilangkan kadar ke _manly_ -an dalam dirinya. Jika pun iya, Taeyong memilih tak peduli. _He loves flowers._ Bahkan ia selalu membayangkan memiliki kebun bunga di belakang rumahnya saat ia menikah nanti.

Taeyong tersenyum lemah.

 _Menikah, ya..._

"Apa yang kupikirkan," gumam Taeyong. Meggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran yang tak semestinya keluar dari kepalanya. Kembali tersenyum memandangi bunga-bunga di depannya, ini adalah _healing time_ yang selalu ia impikan di hidupnya yang akhir-akhir terasa penat.

Dengan semangat Taeyong mulai mengumpulkan bunga-bunga itu. Memetik satu tangkai tiap jenis bunga yang ada di sana lalu kembali pada Jaehyun yang duduk di bawah pohon tak jauh darinya. Pemuda Jung itu terlihat terganggu dengan kupu-kupu yang terbang rendah di sekitar wajahnya, tak mau pergi meski Jaehyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Taeyong tertawa melihatnya.

"Lihat, Jaehyun! Aku mengumpulkan semuanya," ujarnya dengan mata berbinar. Menampilkan karangan bunga yang baru ia buat dari tiap tangkai bunga yang ia petik. Ia mengamati karangan bunganya dan merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Taeyong kembali memandang pada padang bunga itu dan melihat satu jenis bunga yang belum ia ambil. " _Ah_ , aku meninggalkan yang satu itu," ujar Taeyong.

Baru saja ia akan beranjak, genggaman di pergelangan tangannya membuatnya terhenti.

"Duduk di sini dan istirahat, _hyung_. Biar kuambilkan."

Jaehyun bangkit dan memaksa Taeyong duduk dengan memegang bahunya. Pemuda Jung itu berlari dan menuju bunga yang dimaksud, memetik tiga tangkai dan membawanya kembali pada Taeyong. Duduk di sampingnya dan menyodorkannya pada Taeyong.

"Untukmu, _hyung_."

 _Hening._

Taeyong tak langsung menerima bunganya. Ia tersenyum memandangi bunga itu lama lalu beralih memandang Jaehyun dengan sorot mata yang telah lama tak Jaehyun lihat. "Sekarang kau seperti _Jaehyunku_ yang dulu," ucapnya pelan sebelum mengambil tangkai bunga itu dan menyatukannya dengan tangkai bunga lainnya. Menghirup aroma dari bunga-bunga di depannya sambil menikmati pemandangan di depannya.

Jaehyun mencelos. Mengerti jelas apa maksud dari kata-kata Taeyong barusan.

" _Hyung_ , aku―" Jaehyun tak bisa menemukan suaranya untuk sesaat. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Wajahnya ditundukkan dalam.

Taeyong benar, ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka benar-benar bersama. Perjalan hari ini pun, jika bukan karena untuk menghadiri pernikahan Johnny dan Hansol, yang merupakan sahabat baik mereka. Jaehyun tahu ia akan menolak ajakan Taeyong untuk pergi. Karena itulah dirinya selama enam bulan terakhir. Sejak ia memutuskan membatalkan pernikahan mereka karena kehadiran pihak ketiga. Menghindari Taeyong. Bersembunyi di balik kesibukan pekerjaannya.

Jaehyun tahu dirinya menjadi pria bajingan, pria pengecut yang bahkan tak bisa mengakui kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya.

Bagaimana ia bisa menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja? Padahal ia tahu jelas dirinya sendiri yang telah merusak semuanya. Dengan perselingkuhannya. Dengan sikapnya yang kekanakan dan membuang Taeyong begitu saja demi sosok lain yang kini justru meninggalkannya lebih dulu. Menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan Taeyong padanya. Membiarkan dingin memenuhi hubungannya dengan Taeyong yang bahkan sudah 5 tahun lamanya oleh sesuatu yang hanya berupa kekaguman sesaat dan keinginan untuk bebas dari kekangan.

Padahal dulu ia akan melakukan segala hal manis pada Taeyong. Memeluknya, mengucapkan kata cinta, dan memberinya bunga. Taeyong mencintai bunga, dan ia bahkan selalu berkata ingin membuat kebun bunga di belakang rumah, saat mereka menikah nanti.

 _Begitu bodoh_...

Bagaimana ia dengan mudahnya mengacaukan hubungan mereka yang sebelumnya bahkan sempat akan mencapai pernikahan. Membatalkannya, beralasan ia belum siap. Yang sebenarnya karena ia membayangkan bisa menikah dengan sosok lain yang dengan kejam menghianatinya untuk menikah dengan orang lain.

Lalu setelah itu, dengan mudahnya lagi Jaehyun kembali pada Taeyong. Tanpa kata apapun, tanpa penjelasan apapun. Mengabaikan semua itu, menganggapnya tak pernah terjadi, menganggap hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Meski Jaehyun tahu―Taeyong sadar dengan semua kelakuaan Jaehyun di baliknya. Taeyong tahu semuanya, dan menunggunya untuk mengaku dan meminta maaf. Jaehyun tahu. Tapi ia terlalu pengecut. Setidaknya sampai sebelum hari ini.

" _Aku minta maaf_." Jaehyun merasa menyesal. Ia memaksudkan semua kata dalam kalimatnya. Ia menyesal. Sangat. Ia harusnya mengatakan ini lebih cepat. Jaehyun merasa putus asa. Tidak berarti. " _Aku minta maaf, hyung_."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Permintaan maaf diterima."

Jaehyun mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar jawaban cepat itu. Taeyong tersenyum tulus padanya. Dengan matanya yang binar, dengan raut bahagia. Seakan semua yang ia lakukan ada hal sepele yang bisa dimaafkan begitu saja. Dan itu membuat Jaehyun semakin merasa brengsek. Bagaimana ia bisa sampai hati menyakiti _malaikat_ di depannya ini?

"Kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku menunggu kalimat itu darimu, Jaehyun," lirih Taeyong.

Jaehyun membawa tubuh itu dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan dulu. Dan akan ia lakukan mulai sekarang hingga seterusnya, " _Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, hyung_."

Taeyong melepaskan pelukan itu lalu menggeleng. "Ayo kita lupakan semuanya, _hm_?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. Menyatukan dahinya dengan milik Taeyong. Menangkup wajah Taeyong dengan kedua tangannya. "Terimakasih, Taeyong- _hyung_ ," bisik Jaehyun. Betapa beruntungnya ia bisa memiliki Taeyong bersamanya. "Terimakasih."

Taeyong membalas senyumnya, mengangguk. Dan Jaehyun takkan ragu lagi kali ini. Sosok inilah yang ia inginkan untuk menemani sisa hidupnya. Bukan yang lain. Jung Jaehyun hanya ingin Lee Taeyong.

"Ayo kita menikah, _hyung_."

"Jaehyun..."

Jaehyun mengambil satu bunga berukuran kecil dan membuat tangkainya melingkar membentuk sebuah cincin. Dengan gugup mempersembahkannya di depan Taeyong. " _Hyung_ , maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Ini kekanakkan sekali, Jaehyun," tawa Taeyong. Lagipula ia masih memiliki cincin pemberian dari Jaehyun, memilih menyimpannya sampai ia mendapat kepastian apakah ia akan memakainya kembali, atau justru mengembalikannya pada Jaehyun. Tapi meski begitu Taeyong mengangguk, malu-malu dengan wajah bersemu. "Tentu saja aku mau."

 _Terimakasih karena sudah bertahan denganku._

 _Terimakasih karena sudah menungguku._

 _Terimakasih karena sudah mau memaafkanku._

" _Terimakasih_ ,"bisik Jaehyun. Tepat sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman manis.

Taeyong perlahan-lahan menutup matanya dan merasakan ciuman mereka. Jaehyun tersenyum dan kembali menempatkan ciuman panjang dan manis di bibir tipis itu. Ciuman ini begitu polos, manis, sama seperti ciuman pertama mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Achoo_!"

Dan semua momen itu langsung pupus begitu saja karena Taeyong yang tiba-tiba mendorong Jaehyun dan terbersin.

Taeyong tertawa, "Maaf," ucapnya malu.

Jaehyun berdehem, sama malunya.

Udara memang semakin dingin karena ini hampir malam. Dan Jaehyun tanpa berfikir dua kali melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Taeyong, yang memberinya ucapan 'terimakasih' pelan dan senyum manis. Keduanya terdiam lebih lama di sana. Memandang padang bunga yang dilatar belakangi langit sore yang sebentar lagi tenggelam. Kali ini dengan tubuh yang saling bersandar dan tangan yang saling menggenggam.

"Lihat!"

Tak lama setelah itu Taeyong bangkit dengan semangat.

Sebuah truk pengangkut barang terlihat datang dari kejauhan.

.

* * *

"Jaehyun cepat, pernikahannya akan dimulai."

" _Hyung_ , tidakkah kita harus mengganti baju dulu!?"

"Tidak ada waktu!"

Pemilik rumah yang menjadi tempat mereka menginap semalam adalah milik keluarga Kim. Sebuah keluarga hangat dimana sang kepala keluarga bekerja sebagai supir pengantar sayuran ke kota. Keduanya sangat bersyukur mendapatkan makan malam, tempat tidur untuk malam itu, sekaligus di antar langsung ke lokasi pernikahan keesokan paginya. Jaehyun dan Taeyong berjanji untuk datang lain kali untuk sekedar mengucapkan terimakasih pada keluarga kecil itu.

"Jaehyun! Taeyong! Dari mana saja kalian berdua? Kalian tahu betapa khawatirnya kami?! Kami sama sekali tak bisa menghubungi kalian sejak kemarin!" Hansol yang sudah digandeng ayahnya untuk diantar menuju Johnny yang berdiri si altar langsung berteriak histeris melihat kedatangan kedua sahabat karibnya. Tentu saja, dua orang itu berkata sudah ada di perjalan menuju kemari sejak kemarin dan baru datang sekarang. Di tambah dengan tampilan yang sangat _mengerikan_. "Apa yang terjadi pada kalian sebenarnya?!"

Jaehyun dan Taeyong meringis. Karena terlalu lelah mereka lupa untuk men _charge_ ponsel, jangan tanyakan tentang mobil mereka yang semoga saja masih terparkir di tempat yang sama. Tapi itu bisa diurus nanti. Tangan mereka yang bebas dari tautan tangan keduanya terkibas-kibas.

"Banyak yang terjadi, kita bicarakan nanti, _hyung_. Sekarang cepat sana menikah!"

Hansol memberi pandangan mengancam pada keduanya sebelum mengangguk. Dan kemudian pernikahan berlangsung _khidmat_.

Keduanya tersenyum melihat Johnny dan Hansol yang terlihat bahagia dari kejauhan, sedang berbagi ciuman untuk mensahkan ikatan baru mereka diantara riuh rendah dan tangis haru pihak keluarga dan tamu undangan.

"Periapkan dirimu, _hyung_. Kau dan aku akan jadi pengantin berikutnya," bisik Jaehyun sambil merangkul pinggang Taeyong.

Taeyong memutar matanya. "Lebih dari itu, Jaehyun. Sekarang aku lebih ingin mempersiapkan diri agar terlihat layak untuk jadi tamu undangan. Sebelum seseorang mengusir kita dari sini." Taeyong melihat tampilan mereka yang benar-benar kacau dan tak layak itu, mendengus, "Kita seperti gelandangan."

"Gelandangan tampan yang bahagia."

Taeyong memutar bola matanya.

Jaehyun tertawa, lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Taeyong sekali. Menariknya untuk pergi dari sana dan menuju villa untuk mandi, bersiap dan berganti pakaian. Berharap jika masih tersedia jas di lemari yang pas untuk ukuran tubuh mereka.

.

* * *

 _If you lost you can always be found_

 _._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Halo? Ketemu lagi dengan saya istri sahnya Park Chanyeol? XD_

 _Seperti biasa spam oneshot JaeYong yang tidak jelas. Maafkan. Lol._

 _Suka? Tidak suka? Saran, kritiknya ditunggu~_

 _P.S: Terimakasih yang sudah fav, follow, review cerita lain di acc ini. Kalian yang terbaaaaik._

 _P.S.S: Para author fanfic JaeYong, aku menunggu cerita kalian~ #ButuhAsupan_

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~**


End file.
